halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013/Archive4
M-1050 Brown Bear AHWV Just to let you know the M-1050 Brown Bear Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle I have designed is (mostly) complete, and that I a M-808G Scorpion chassis, so some of the data in the infobox is copied from your Scorpion article. The Cub (anti-walker coyote variant is forthcoming. Also, as for my comment on the nature of the bear animal in relation to vehicle naming, I know a average bear's diet, and I more intended to say the Bear vehicle should be l"arge and not to be messed with", rather than "predatory" as opposed to a relatively small uparmored LRV. Please give feedback on anything you think the "Brown Bear" needs any improvement and, if not, please add it to the Necros War UNSC vehicles Template. SPARTAN 119 04:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Hey Ajax, just wonderin, durin the Necros war, can i open a refugee camp for AUR who've been evacuated from their planets, then have the necros find it, launch a suprise attack completely decimate n use the new bodies to swat away a small elite fleet sent to try and save as many as possible?......also can i use my character Marley Valea as a admiral in the UNSC?...thnx Just Another GruntConverse 22:12, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Sweet, thnx heaps, and yea with Marley i messed that up... I just instantly thought of Hood when i was thinkin high rank n halo... soz, but yea a high ranking marine officer (Sargent or Staff Sargent if thats ok) Thanks.. I'll make the refugee camp when there's more info on the necros era.Just Another GruntConverse 09:28, 30 April 2008 (UTC) As much as I love your jokes (really, I do), but could you please tell me yes or no? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) RE:M-1050 Brown Bear Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle Go ahead and add the targeting systems to the Brown Bear. On an unrelated note, what type of weaponry (ballistic ,plasma, laser etc.)do the Necros use, and when are you releasing the info on the Necros? Also, I'm going to let you know I will be away from home and unable to post until this coming Wednesday, so the smaller Coyote based anti-walker vehicle (the Cub) will not coming until then. SPARTAN 119 00:50, 1 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Spartan-607 That was some very good crisis handling you did on that page, *claps Ajax on shoulder*, well done lad! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:40, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Forgive me, please! Could you forgive me for what I said on that page? I was overreacting, and when I thought everything over, I figured out that you were right. I shouldn't have attacked the Necros, as I barely even know what they are yet. So, could you forgive for what I said and let me join the project again? Honestly didn't know what I were thinking... Thank you thank you thank you! Now when I'm back to normal...I'm not sure what I can make in the project. Do you have any suggestions on something I can do? Ciao, Thanks. Hmm, I think I'll make at least one Machina. Also, I think I saw somewhere that some Sangheili were hired to train the SPARTAN-IVs, so, could I add the SpecOps Team of Reconciliation to the project as help trainers for an S-IV Company? All members are, with cryo included, around 30 years old by the time of the Necros in physical age, 40 in chronological years, so I hope they're in their best years. Ciao, Thanks, and yeah, I think I'll bring them in for that RP, thanks for the idea. Hi, Ajax, I'm Angel54, Baccus' sister, and I were going to join the Necros Project. Hope that's ok. About that, does the United Sangheili Republic have something similar to the UNSC's Security Council? If so, could I make an Elite character that is a member of that Council during the Necros Era and who commands a large fleet at the same time? --Angel54 12:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that's it. Could I make an Elite that's an advisor to the Imporator in that Council. If possible, could he be the Grand Marshal of the Special Warfare Division (The special operations and fleet security)? If not, then he can just be a normal advisor that's in charge of a single fleet. --Angel54 17:32, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Warmaster corp IF you make any drone articles can you also use the company i created called Warmaster Corp. Eaite'Oodat 20:41, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Sure if it helps the wiki i am for it.Eaite'Oodat 00:18, 3 May 2008 (UTC) angel Thanks, I think I'll make a guy in charge of the Fleet.--Angel54 21:15, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Oh wait, is it ok if Ang 'Elhi gets that post? I'm feeling too lazy to make a new Elite, and with cryo included, I think she could be in enough good shape to handle the fleet. The only problem is that Ang is female. Would you prefer a guy, or is it ok with her? --Angel54 21:18, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Wow, I thought I were the first with the idea with a female sneaking into the military as a male. Do you have a name on that Elite? Or could it be Ang? Up to you of course, I'm just giving a suggestion. --Angel54 07:57, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Warmaster Corporation Warmaster Corporation here is the article could you please help expand it.Eaite'Oodat 13:56, 3 May 2008 (UTC) necros project do you think these fighter could be use in the necros project F-43 Superiority Stealth Fighter CF 16:33, 4 May 2008 (UTC) CN in the Necros Hey Ajax you didn't get back to me on the CN being under orders from the USR. What do you say about them just being ordered but not absorbed? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 10:04, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Spartan I163 can you add him to the table - SPARTAN-I163 War machine suit is it acceptable now. Eaite'Oodat 22:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not O'Malley, and i havent made any edits on any of his articles, just those forum posts, n y can't he hav anysay on the fanon guide vote, he created the guide Just Another GruntConverse 06:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Are you asking me for something? Hmmm, this is...... interesting. Just a minute, I must savor the moment. *momentarily looks like a tough guy, laughs evilly, and screams UN-LIMIT-ED POOOWWWW-AAAAHHHH!!* Alright, I'm through now. Yeah, I'll bring back my Med Hog, and I'll make an Ammo Hog (I didn't have that variant). --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:19, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Coyote Engine I was looking over the Coyote's engine data, and you stated it was diesel fueled. Not to criticize to much, but it would be much more likely that the Coyote would have a hydrogen-fueled engine, like the Warthog, as hydorgen would almost certainly be more abundant than petroleum products like diesel in the 2600s (some souces predict oil running out as early as 2035 current consumption rates). SPARTAN 119 17:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Would this be better as a Necros Vehicle or a Brute Vehicle? I have an idea for a vehicle that would truly be an infantryman's worst nightmare: The "Satan's Lawnmower" (named with a dark sense of humor) Anti-Infantry vehicle. But should it be Necros or Brute? The "Satan's Lawnmower" would be an armored vehicle equipped with a chain of rotating 5-foot long blades at roughly torso level, something like a chainsaw, and a 10-foot long rotating blade similar to a giant lawnmower blade (hence it's name), located in the gap between vehicle body and the turret, at head level. The turret would have a Spiker auto cannon firing two and a half foot spikes if it's a Brute vehicle or a pulse laser gun if it's Necros, for some defense against light vehicles that might threaten it such as Gauss Hogs, as well as infantry armed with anti-tank weapons. It's primary method of attack however, is, of course, to drive through a formation of infantry with it's blades spinning and cut them to pieces. It would only really be possible to hijack if you used a power drain or charged plasma pistol shot to temporarily disable the blades. It's other weapons that work well against it would, of course, be infantry rocket launchers and armored vehicles, especially Scorpions Tanks and other armored vehicles too heavy to be damaged by it's heavy Spiker/ pulse laser. So, bassed on that description, Brute or Necros. I'd make this decision on my own, but I know little about the Necros. SPARTAN 119 15:59, 9 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Early Notice As the title says, I'll be going offline for a while, probably three weeks to study for the IB Exam. So, just giving the heads up to you. However, it is possible that my brother may take over for the time being while I am away. If he does any odd actions or making problems, you know what to do... Signing Off, 19:35, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Thieving + Ship CLass i will delete the firestorm close in weapon system and replace with my own on my articles sorry about the trouble, il get round to removing it from my articles in the next week thanks, and the ship class is CA not CAG J!MMY''8806 20:39, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Correction yess it does state that but if id check that listing was made for the 20th century on water based ships and this is fanon so take a breath every now and again youll live longer, thanks J!MMY''8806 21:22, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Correction2 well not in need of help bud takes long enought understanding your writing and whats to say they use it on cruisers tell me what cruiser hull classifications have you seen in halo?..... ah well thanks?... J!MMY''8806 21:33, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Correction3 and to prove it that classification is retired it would actually be something like CG or CGN look it up bud J!MMY''8806 22:09, 11 May 2008 (UTC) 4 ye short tempered when it come to people who cant see what the f@#£ their on about and then prove themselves wrong you just stated that it is retired = yess and that the unsc use thier own classification like ccs and check what website your on FANON kk thanks for descussing this pointless conversation il remember these last few hours as something to laugth about when im in basic traing in a couple of weeks thanks, J!MMY''8806 22:32, 11 May 2008 (UTC) and plus the classification depends on its main weapon thanks J!MMY''8806 22:34, 11 May 2008 (UTC) nope, plus you just mentioned they make thier own and this is fanon so will i thanks J!MMY''8806 22:37, 11 May 2008 (UTC) 5 yes they may make a new class or re-enter it but until then im really just going to stick with my class so thanks for noticing and wrong whos wrong, tell you what mail the UNSC and ask them if they say your right il change it until then were both just pointlessly arguing, thanks J!MMY''8806 22:44, 11 May 2008 (UTC) 6 il change it when UNSC says your right and im wrong so could you please put back my ship class and leave it il change when the UNSC Hull CLass Come out thanks. J!MMY''8806 22:47, 11 May 2008 (UTC) 7 i have read all youve mentioned and they use a similar Hull Classification system so thanks but move them back please as there is nothing against making things up as that is what this site is about no? thanks, J!MMY''8806 22:50, 11 May 2008 (UTC) notice how it says known so thanks now stop playing, thnaks J!MMY''8806 they are fixed it says known ship class there is nothing that say CAG or DBB so even yours is as wrong as mine thanks, J!MMY''8806 it does not state anything about my classifications not being there so thanks nd tell ya what well get RR to descuss it kk il mail him thanks, J!MMY''8806 23:02, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ok ok you say you wish to help me yes?, then could you please tell me how to change the main page name to something else the redirect thing or sumet another been ages since my halopedia days, as so i can change the dreadnought-class battle ship and about the cruiser i am removing the archers from the list if you would put them back completing your half i will change them within the week if i do not u put them back deal? J!MMY''8806 DREADNOUGHT that is why i wish to know how to redirect the names so i dont have to create a page all over or can this not be done? and about the CCS Class Battle cruiser that is the same if you refer it to a strike cruiser, thanks, J!MMY''8806 ha hey sorry man gotta leave anotha message god didnt realised how much i wrote last night i aint ever drinkin agen, anyway how do i delete pages ive created thanks, J!MMY''8806 yep sorry bout anything i said it was my mates 21st so was at local all day stroled in and got bored so went on this ha, kk mate well cheers i changed the ship info accordingly and just for a second oppinoin can you look at all the HCS ive put down on mine thanks and dont suppose you could instruct me on how to make a template, aint been on halopedia for a year so cant remember thanks, J!MMY''8806 12:47, 12 May 2008 (UTC) HCS ye i checked around and using wikipedia and the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Texas_(BB-35) USS Texas (BB-35) this ship is a Dreadnought But because it is still a battle ship as Dreadnought is a sub section it is still BB so BBG would be according for the Dreadnought kk thanks mate J!MMY''8806 delete marked 5 pages and could you return SULACO thanks bud, J!MMY''8806 M94 Cub Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle Just to let you know, the Coyote-based equivalent to my Brown Bear AHWV, the M94 Cub Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle is completed. Please take a look at the article and feel fre to make a few minor changes if necessary before adding it to the Necros War UNSC Template. Thanks, SPARTAN 119 00:13, 13 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 VictoryFlash extension Hi, just wanted to let you know that the custom parser tag you requested is being enabled. Please let me know if you have any questions. -- JSharp (talk) 05:50, 13 May 2008 (UTC) hey could you return sulaco and icarus thanks, J!MMY''8806 Media Site Notice This is regarding about the change in Banner of HaloFanon proposed by me, Ascension and supported by other users. I have created two batches and will be releasing a third batch by the end of May. Because of this, I am asking the administrator to put this notice in the MediaSiteNotice to inform other users to vote on the which banner for HaloFanon. Thank you for your time. 07:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Permission I wanted to ask if I could get permission from you to create a series of Spec Ops weapons for Necros Wars. Please leave me a message-User:Smokerules Thank-you Thank-you very much, and nice articles. P.S. -- Ive been part of halopedia for a while now, since last year. =) Do not delete Spartan O-377 --Spirit-of-HALO Apophis carrier change I like what you add on the carrier tx cheer dont forget the unsc comment:) CF 13:25, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Sangheili in the Necros War Hi, I have two Elites for the Necros project and I was wanting to ask some questions. *1.Is Ushran age appropriate for the war? He was born in 2526. *2.Are there new variants of the Plasma Rifle? or is it the old Halo variant. *3.If i were to get screenshots from Halo 3,what would standard elites wear? Message me back as soon as ya can. 112 00:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Ok gotcha,geuss a major would still be red. Also about my IVs i got two of em on driving tasks. 112 01:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) about the irc can you live me the info you tell me on the irc because ive benn disconnected my msn is tremblay_francis@hotmail.com CF 20:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) necros war what do you think to include that tho the necros project VXR heavy assault platform CF 19:51, 19 May 2008 (UTC) RE: CO for IV Well, Subtank is not here to reply (Sleeping...) but I'm sure she would want her Spartans (Jane, Alex and Rika) in that SPARTAN IV Training. On her behalf, I accept the thing. 21:37, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Vehicle Pics I have made a pic for your Fattail AAA/SAM Vehicle and Scorpion ARRV using photoshop, tell me what you think, and feel free to add it to your article. I will probably make more Necros Era vehicle pics. Also, not to bother you too much, but my M94 Cub Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle has not been placed on your template yet, is there anything ese it needs, or are you just too busy to place it? Anyway, here are my Fattail and ARRV pics. I also have another example of my photoshop art in my M-1050 Brown Bear Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle1050 Brown Bear Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle]] article. Oh yeah!, I also have some new UNSC ordinance ideas, pending your approval. *DISARRAY Free-Fall Nuclear Bomb Platforms: Scimitar, Falchion, Petrel Bomber, Claymore *DISORDER Free Fall Antimatter Bomb Platforms: Scimitar, Falchion, Petrel Bomber, Claymore *APOCALYPSE Single Warhead Antimatter-Tipped Missile Platforms: Scimitar, Falchion, Petrel Bomber, Claymore Capital Ships *ARMAGEDDON Multi-Warhead Antimatter-Tipped Missile Platforms: Scimitar, Falchion, Petrel Bomber, Claymore, Capital Ships SPARTAN 119 00:09, 24 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Epic Fail Please stop putting epic fail in the comment for someone being banned. We need you to actually put the reason why they are banned. I don't know if they were a vandal or someone who broke the civility rules, or what. Please start using the comment box on the block page for its actual use. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Opinion Please could you give your opinion here. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 09:30, 24 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Collaboration and SPARTANS Yes I am back and Ascension will be blocked (I shove him off) for the while being. On Jane-095 being a CO for Indigo Company, I would be glad if you can take her in. She is in dire shape of needing some story. She's basically a CQC master and specializes in Structure Analysis (Expert in materials, able to know weak point of a structure). Almost every thing you need to know is available in her article. On the teasers...i'll see you on Messenger. Give me your e-mail and I'll hook it up. 20:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Fattail Turret I used a Russian Tunguska M1 AAA/SAM turret for the Fattail, which is what I assumed the fattail is based on. Also, thanks for the deathstalker turret, I was having trouble fitting the turret of a ZSU-23-4 "Shilka AA tank into a Scorpion. Also, the turret of my M-1050 Brown Bear Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle is a Canadian ADATS (Air Defense/Anti-Tank System) dual purpose missile launch vehicle. Is it okay if I place my fattail pic on the fattail article. BTW, thanks for adding the cub to the template. SPARTAN 119 20:41, 24 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 I'm on the IRC of Halopedia now. See you there... 20:48, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Here's another vehicle pic, tell me what you think: Here's a pic of the Coyote and Cougar, more of the CVR line coming soon SPARTAN 119 00:19, 25 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Three things # The Arbita is back. Somehow, his ban has disappeared. # Hasharin is editing your templates, adding his strange weapon thing to the Covie vehicle template, and his smoke grenade to the UNSC weapon template. # I'm gonna get rid of my MJOLNIR, so if you want anything from it, no matter how small, you can take it. I do suggest the joke about the flaming helmet. Just thought I'd let you know. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:33, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Looking through my stuff.... The image was supplied by a friend of a friend of a friend of my brother's who utilized Gary's Mod. Also, there seems to be a problem with the Template:Game Info Box. If you see the image in Halo: Side Factions, it doesn't work quite well like Halopedia's. Can you fix it (Or ask someone to fix it)? 13:33, 28 May 2008 (UTC) --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 00:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Dolphin/Whale Class Landing Craft Here's a pic for your Dolphin/Whale Class Landing Craft for the Necros Vehicles. SPARTAN 119 16:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Ban this asshat please For vandalising my work. I know its not great fanon but come on... Thanks, [[User:Simon rjh|'''simon]] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 09:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Template:Company infobox Just wondering. Is that the default look of the infobox? 16:31, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for giving the permission. Just suggesting, you may want to make an archive for this talk page...very crowded... 16:40, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Kinda played around with the Template. Maybe you should check it out?? 18:42, 31 May 2008 (UTC) The side menu is messed up. Will be fixing it now though would take about 30 minutes to sort it out. 18:48, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Finished I have completely changed the whole format of your infobox. Just giving you the heads up... 19:19, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Question can warmaster coropation be in necros i asked a while but got no reply.Eaite'Oodat 16:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC)